Monstre
by MaxWho
Summary: Un os très court, que je vous offre histoire de patienter en attendant les autres fanfictions, qui ne devraient pas tarder. Arthur et Merlin, les deux faces d'une même pièce... Vraiment ? Pour combien de temps? Que se passerait-il si le secret venait à être découvert, et que la haine prenne le dessus sur les autres sentiments ? ( Mention d'amour entre deux hommes . )


Disclaimers: Merlin , Arthur et Guenièvre ne m'appartiennent pas .

Hello ! Alors voilà, je reviens avec ce petit os , qui j'espère va vous plaire . Il est très court , mais aussi tragique pour moi.

Enjoy xoxo

MaxWho

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un an, un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, qu'il avait disparu, sans laisser de trace, telle une ombre fugitive, et il lui manquait . Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il contemplait cette fenêtre dans l'espoir inutile de le voir arriver sur son cheval, son habituel sourire béat sur le visage, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux rieurs, et à la fois expressifs . Il voulait entendre sa voix, rien qu'une dernière fois . Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras , lui dire à quel point il était désolé , qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait dit . Il voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait revenir, redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été . Mais il savait très bien que cela était impossible . Il avait engagé un nouveau valet, épousé Guenièvre, mais il lui manquait une chose essentielle à son existence . Il lui manquait ce jeune valet paresseux mais plein de vie, joyeux et triste à la fois , taquin et susceptible . Il lui manquait Merlin, tout simplement Merlin. Il regrettait chaque parole, chaque pensée, chaque geste qu'il avait exécuté. Il ne le pensait pas, mais la rage et la colère éprouvée à ce moment précis ne l'avaient pas fait réfléchir. Il avait agi comme le parfait crétin qu'il était, il avait insulté, frappé, rabaissé son ami, non, même pire, son meilleur ami, son confident, le seul homme qui ne l'ai jamais épaulé dans les plus grands moments de doute, et il lui manquait maintenant, il était comme un poisson sans eau, comme un enfant sans sa mère, il était perdu, sans repères, abandonné dans cette énorme responsabilité qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir gérer seul, il était démuni face à toutes ces décisions, il savait que sans lui il ne prendrait pas les bonnes, et même ses plus fidèles conseillers ne pouvaient pas l'aider, ils n'étaient pas lui. Il arrivait qu'il repense aux moments passés avec lui, chaque petit instant était gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours, il avait tant appris de ce jeune maigrichon aux paroles tellement profondes... Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se faire pardonner un jour , mais pour se faire pardonner, mieux valait déjà retrouver Merlin.<p>

Arthur espérait sincèrement que Merlin allait bien , qu'il était en sécurité quelque part , loin de toute agitation concernant sa magie ... Car oui, Arthur savait, et c'est cette vérité qui les avait brisé, tous les deux, les éloignant progressivement l'un de l'autre , créant un trou béant au milieu de leur complicité, et pendant un court instant, Arthur dit un mot, un seul mot qui l'avait fait fuir, un seul mot qui avait tout détruit, un seul mot qui les avait détruit tous les deux . Ce mot, Arthur le regrettait à présent. Il se souvenait du regard blessé, abattu de son serviteur lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé, il se souvenait des larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues pâles du jeune homme , il aurait tout fait pour passer son doigt dessus, effacer ces larmes, et embrasser les lèvres tellement belles de son serviteur . Mais il n'aurait pas pu, car il ne savait pas encore à l'époque ô combien son imbécile de serviteur comptait pour lui, il n'avait pas encore compris . Et ses mots avaient réduit à néants tout espoir de revoir son amour une dernière fois, car oui, Arthur était amoureux de Merlin, il était amoureux de l'homme le plus parfait, le plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré . Et même s'il était à présent marié à Guenièvre, plus par devoir que par choix, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, épouser Merlin . Mais il ne pouvait pas, enfin il ne pouvait plus, tout ça à cause d'un simple mot, d'une simple phrase, brisant tout rêve et tout espoir .

- Tu es un monstre Merlin, un monstre! -


End file.
